Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World
Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World (or Fantastic Beasts: Cases) is a mobile hidden object game available on Android and iOS devices, developed by Mediatonic and published by WB Games.Businesswire - Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Announces Fantastic Beasts™: Cases From The Wizarding World for Mobile Devices Players take on the role of a new recruit for the Ministry of Magic's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, who investigates mysteries involving magical beasts.MuggleNet - Is a “Fantastic Beasts” Mobile Game on Its Way? The player's character is partnered with Mathilda Grimblehawk, a fellow employee in the Beast Division, to solve cases that centre around the uncovering and protection of magical beasts. Gameplay requires the player to find hidden objects, cast spells, brew potions, and identify beasts to solve the mystery. The various cases take the player to familiar locations in the wizarding world, such as the Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, as well as to other unfamiliar ones. Main & recurring Characters Main characters *Mathilda Grimblehawk's partner, whom the player controls, and whose name is chosen by the player *Mathilda Grimblehawk, a fellow investigator from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures *Cerberus Langarm, an officer from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement *Omar Abasi, a Healer working for St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries *Sage Bragnam, a historian working for the Ministry of Magic *Gethsemane Prickle, a herbologist and potioneer *Myra Curio, an employee of the Muggle Liaison Office Recurring characters *Laura Thorn, a Muggle monster hunter in search of magical beasts (Cases 2 and 4) *Leaky Cauldron's bartender (Cases 2 and 6) *Percival Shacklehorn, a wizard adventurer (Cases 2 and 12) Cases Case 1: Something in the Air The Keeper for the Chudley Cannons, Gordon Horton, was found injured on the Cannons' training grounds; Grimblehawk and her partner are tasked to identify the mystery attacker. *Gordon Horton, Keeper for the Chudley Cannons Case 2: The Smell of Fear The Leaky Cauldron was devastated by an unknown beast, prompting the search for, and relocation of, the creature. *Leaky Cauldron's bartender *Laura Thorn, a Muggle monster hunter in search of magical beasts *Percival Shacklehorn, a wizard adventurer Case 3: Out of the Woods Muggle construction workers, led by foreman Don Harrison, were attacked when beginning their construction project on a forest home to magical species. The situation warranted action from the Beast Division. *Don Harrison, a Muggle foreman *Bethany Harrison, Don Harrison's daughter *Winifred Whittle, an advocate for the protection of fairy habitats *Magnus, a centaur Case 4: Into the Deep Grimblehawk and her partner set off to investigate attacks on the Muggle owner of the Siren's Rest pub by a magical aquatic creature. *Landlord of the Siren's Rest pub *An unnamed Siren *Laura Thorn, a Muggle monster hunter in search of magical beasts Case 5: Trouble Brewing Wizard Bilius Finbok was reported to have disappeared from his home, while the Ministry of Magic had also received reports of a strange affliction plaguing Muggle livestock. *Bilius Finbok, a Ministry of Magic employee *Sara Farnham, Finbok's Muggle neighbour *Astor Bellchant, a wizard from the prominent Bellchant family *Michael Babatola, a Muggle nurse at St David's Hospital Case 6: A Filthy Business Prompted by the disappearance of wizard Philbert Chivers and complaints of wailing sounds from toilets received by the Muggle Liaison Office, Grimblehawk and her partner set off to investigate the sewers of London for beastly activity. *Philbert Chivers, an eccentric wizard *Silas Crump, a petty criminal and Langarm's pet peeve *Humphrey Balsamo, a shop assistant at Slug & Jiggers *Leaky Cauldron's bartender Case 7: Flames of Attraction After a mysterious fire broke out in Hogwarts' boathouse, Grimblehawk and her partner are tasked to investigate. *Jeremiah Garnet, a reporter for the Wizarding Wireless Network *Gwendoline Babcocke, a vendor at The Magic Neep *Eustace Fawley, a Hufflepuff student from the Fawley family Case 8: Trial and Error The influential witch Brunhilde Stokke of the Wizengamot complain that the Beast Division has not yet solved the case about the beast ransacking her house. Grimblehawk and her partner search for the lost file in the Ministry of Magic leading to a new case. *Brunhilde Stokke, a witch part of the Wizengamot *Lydia Scarlett, a well-known thief *Ernest Hawkworth, a wizard part of the Wizengamot Case 9: Cloke and Dagger The Spirit Division asks the Beast Division to investigate ruins near Upper Flagley where strange lights and shapes were seen. *Megan Scott, a Muggle of Upper Flagley *Catherine Tyler, Megan Scott's grandmother *Jacturus Cloke III, the last scion of the old Cloke family *Horatio Cloke, a Ghost of the Cloke Manor Case 10: Counting Sheep Grimblehawk and her partner are instructed to investigate in Cornwall after a farmer has reported the disappearance of his sheep and claimed to hear strange noises during the night. *Howard Chalk, a Muggle farmer *Amos Hopkins, an aggressive man *Dotty McNiven, a sick witch Case 11: I'll Fly if I Want to After wizards reported seeing a big flying creature over a train station, the Beast Division is sent to investigate in Bamport, Scotland. *Hugo Pepper, a Muggle boy *Janice Pepper, Hugo's witch sister *Lucy Lanyon, a vendor at Zonko's Joke Shop *Wally Wimbles, a Squib cleaning man at Zonko Case 12: Lost at Sea The beast Divison is sent onboard the Merlin's Pride, the cruise ship of the wizards. While sailing on the North Sea, the captain sent a distress howl to ask for help with a loose beast as a storm was rising. *Captain Riggin, the Captain of the Merlin's Pride *Cordelia Vexmoor, the heiress of the Vexmoor family which own the Merlin's Pride *Veronica Vexmoor, Cordelia's younger sister *Percival Shacklehorn, a wizard adventurer Case 13: Family Duels While trying to find a gift for Gethsemane's birthday in Hogsmeade, the team is accosted by an old witch who complains about her tenant, suspecting him of keeping a magical beast. Their investigation later led them to St Oswald's Home for Old Witches and Wizards. *Agnes Nutt, an old witch living in Hogsmeade. *Abraham Grimblehawk, Mathilda's uncle and a resident of St Oswald *Betty Huxley, a waitress at the Three Broomsticks Inn Case 14: Fool's Gold The Ministry receives an anonymous letter informing them about a magical beast and a missing wizard working at the Cauldron Workshop. The Beast Division is sent to investigate in the Diagon Alley. *Simeon Woderuff, the missing wizard *Edwin Avarus, the owner of the Cauldron Workshop *Louka Phyllian, a worker at the Cauldron Workshop *Snaglok, a Goblin of Gringotts Wizarding Bank Spells Playable spells *''Scourgify, the Scouring Charm, often used to clean up dirty objects to reveal clues *Reparo, the Mending Charm, frequently used to put broken clues back together for analysis *Alohomora, the Unlocking Charm, used on locked receptacles like trunks or chests *Obliviate, the Memory Charm, to be cast on Muggles inadvertently involved in the wizarding cases *Tergeo, for collecting liquids or cleaning them up *Revelio, to reveal the contents of more complex devices Mentioned only *Silencing Charm, mentioned in a Ministry notice on Fwoopers *Confundus Charm, mistakenly used by the Leaky Cauldron's bartender on a portrait *Portaberto, used by Officer Langarm at a secret Owlery *Expulso, only partially used by Langarm *Stunning Spell, used to subdue a Runespoor and later Jacturus Cloke (task list indicates sending the Stunned Runespoor to Sage for examination) *Lumos, used by Grimblehawk while investigating sewers in London. *Incendio'', suggested by Officer Langarm to be a cause of the fire at Hogwarts. *Incarcerous Spell, used by Jacturus Cloke on Megan Scott See also *Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World Wiki, another wikia dedicated to the game. Notes and references es:Animales Fantásticos: Casos del Mundo Mágico fr:Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World ru:Фантастические твари: следствие ведут маги pl:Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World Category:Mobile games (real-world)